


[podfic] This Mighty Wrench

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2017-2018 NHL Season, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coming Out, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Relationship Negotiation, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Logan has almost reached his car in the players' lot when he hears Kevin calling his name.02:05:08 :: Written byFrausorge.
Relationships: Logan Couture/Kevin Labanc
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17





	[podfic] This Mighty Wrench

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this mighty wrench](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649299) by [frausorge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge). 

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpfthismightywrench):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1D5cVvHO2pQ4J8rbA3YI1RFO1xH-iJ8C9):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

Thanks to Frausorge for giving blanket permission to podfics!

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, an audio recording of your reactions, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negociated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---  
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podmeta] cover art process for This Mighty Wrench](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791944) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods)


End file.
